slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Raixo/Power of Slugterra: Rozdział II, Sezon I
Początki, Słabeuszy Część II Po wydarzeniach, z poprzedniego rozdziału, wiele się nie zmieniło... - Dobrze ja muszę już pójść, kiedyś się jeszcze zobaczymy! - Pożegnał się z nowymi Eli. - Heh... Okej. - Powiedział Raixo. - (Hmmm... przy następnym spotakniu, niech spróbuję mnie zaskoczyć...) - Pomyślał Eli. - To, na razie! - Szczęśliwie, się "pożegnał" Matthew. - Okej... - Powiedziała Alex która była zajęta naprawianiem swojego Pink Blaster, który się jej spodobał. - To cze...... - nie dokończył nawet rozpływający, się duch Eli'a. - Wiecie co? Musimy sobie chałupę sprawić... Wiecie niedugo Święta itd. - Zaproponował Raixo. - Nie, ja odchodzę. Nie będę mieszkała z dwoma chłopakami... Nawet w Święta - Zdziwiła się Alex, propozycją Raixo. - Hmmm... Szkoda, że odchodzisz. Bo jesteś człowiekiem, a z tego co widzę nie ma nas tu dużo, a powinniśmy się trzymać razem. - Powiedział Matthew. - Może i masz rację... Ehhh... No niestety jednak się zgadzam... - Westchnęła Alex. - Jest! Nareszcie! - Powiedziała od razu Alex, która naprawiła swój Pink Blaster. - Co? - Zapytał Raixo. - Skończyłam, naprawiać Blaster! - Powiedziała uradowana Alex. - Hmm... Sobie naprawiłaś, Mati'emu też, a mi? - Zapytał się poddenerwowany Raixo. - Ehhh... Nigdy nie ma spokoju... - Powiedziała Alex. - Ok, nie to nie. Sam sobie naprawię! Będzie lepszy od tego twojego złoma! - Wykrzyknął oburzony Raixo. - Ej! Raixo! Zaczkekaj! - Krzyczał Matthew do odchodzącego Raixo. - Nie powstrzymuj go, jeżeli chcę to niech sobie naprawi. I tak wróci. - Zwróciła się Alex, do Matthewa. - Ehh... Co ona sobie myśli? Hę? Pokaże jej kto lepiej buduję, a potem ją pokonam w bitwie. - Mówił Raixo sam do siebie. - *Uł, Uł* - Smucił się Flow. - Nie bój się Flow, my jej poka... - Nie dokończył Raixo gdy... - *Dźwięk wystrzeliwanego Ghula* - O nie! To Ghul! Szybko muszę tam iść! - Mówił z pośpiechem Raixo. - Hyh, hyh, hyh, hyh. - Wzdychał Raixo, ze zmęczenia. - Co? Kto to jest? - Pomyślał Raixo, który skierował wzrok na chłopaka, miał brązowe krótkie włosy, lekko uniesione do góry i brązowe oczy. Miał na sobie fioletową koszulę, zielone rękawiczki. Czarne buty i ciasne brązowe spodnie. A gdy spojrzał na tego drugiego to powiedział: - Dno...! To znów Cece! - Hę? A tak to ty! Ten szajbus! - Powiedział poddenerwowany Cece. - Haha! Nie pamiętasz jak cię rozwaliłem!? - Powiedział Raixo. - Ej! Ty! - Powiedział nieznajomy. - Ja? - Zapytał Raixo. - Tak! Mógł byś mi nie przeszkadzać w pokonywaniu go? - Hę? - Raixo jak zwykle trochę się wkurzył i zauważył, że ten gościu trochę już wie o "Slugterrze" - Okej! Skipper! - Powiedział nieznajomy do swojego Śluzaka. - (Aha! To Granatnik! Może się przydać w takiej sytuacji!) - pomyślał Raixo. - Okej, leć! - wykrzyknął nieznajomy. - Hahaha! - Zaśmiał się Cece. Wystrzeliwując przy tym Grimmstone'a. - Co?! - Wykrzyczał Raixo. Patrząc jak Granatnik nieznajomego, transformuje. - *Granatnik przyczepia się Grimmstone'a... i BUM!* - Aaaa...Aaaaa! - Wykrzyczał Cece który uciekał w pośpiechu. - Heh, jesteś całkiem dobry! Jak się nazywasz? - Zapytał Raixo. - Nazywam się Szymon, ale mów mi Muś, a ty?.- Odparł Muś. - A ja jestem Vaoru, ale mów mi Raixo! - Odpowiedział Raixo. - Widać, że jesteśmy nietutejsi. - Powiedział Raixo. - Ta... - Odpowiedział Muś. - Wydajesz się być spoko! - Wykrzyknął Raixo do Muśa. - Dzięki, ty też, ale mogłeś mi nie przeszkadzać. - Odpowiedział Muś. - Chodźmy! Naprawmy Blastery! Bo widzę, że nie sa w najlepszym stanie... - Zaproponował Raixo. - Okej, choć tam! To mój prowizoryczny dom! - Wykrzyczał Muś, jednocześnie wzkazując na swój dom, który był nie daleko. - To chodźmy! - Wykrzyknął Raixo. - A tak w ogóle, to mieszka u mnie dziewczyna, która "spadła" tutaj w miejscu gdzie mam teraz dom. - Powiedział Muś. - Aha... Warto wiedzieć... - Powiedział Raixo. - Ok! Jesteśmy! - Powiedział Muś. - Ach! Nareszcie!... - Powiedział i wszedł Raixo. Zauważył tam juz wspomnianą dziewczynę. Miała rude włosy, czerwoną hustę która zakrywała jej szyję i usta. Spodnie dresowe koloru czarnego z kieszeniami. I pas z wnykami, ułożone tak jak miał Eli. - Eee....yyy.... Cześć? - Powiedział zakłpotany Raixo. - Cześc. - Odpowiedziała kolejna nieznajoma. - Jak się nazywasz? - Zapytał Raixo. - Annabeth Case. - Odpowiedziała Annabeth. - Spoko, a teraz przejdźmy do rzeczy... - Powiedział Raixo. - Naprawmy Blastery! - Wykrzyczał Raixo. - Ok, jeżeli to robimy to jak możemy to jeszcze je ulepszmy. - Powiedziała Annabeth. - Dobra! Po to w sumie to robimy! - Wykrzyczał Raixo. - *Raixo spędza jakieś 9 godz. Żeby każdemu naprawić Blaster, reszta pomaga* - Jej! Skonczone! - Wykrzyczał Raixo, ze zdumieniem. - Pokaż! - Wykrzyczała Annabeth. - Masz! Dodałem tu sporo bajerów! Łatwiej można przeładować. Nie wyślizguję, się aż tak z rąk itd. - Powiedział Raixo, z niedowieżeniem, że już skończył. - Nie no dzięki! - Podziękowała Annabeth. - Co!? Blaster Skończony!? Daj! - Wykrzyczał Muś, przy tym obijając się o schody. - Heh, masz... Tylko go nie zniszcz. - Powiedział Raixo, do Muśa. - Ok a to nareszcie mój! Nowy, przekolorowany, stabilny, lśniący i... lepszy!... - Krzyczał Raixo, miejąc na myśli Alex, jak będzie przegrywać z nim samym. - Ok... To ja spadam! - Powiedział Raixo. - Co!? Jak to? - Zapytała się Annabeth. - Zauważyłem, że na pewno jest nas trochę więcej. A przypadkiem się niektórzy nie spotykają w jednym miejscu, chodzi mi o to, że ja jestem jakby "Grupą" z Alex, moją "przyjaciółką" i Mati'm moim przyjacielem na 100%. A wy jesteście też grupą. Ale nie znaleźliście jeszcze trzeciego członka. Tak przynajmniej myslę, że w każdej grupie jest trzech. W każdym bądź razie idę do swojej grupy! Cześć! - Wytłumaczył, i pożegnał się Raixo ze smutkiem. - Ehh... Sorka stary! Musimy się rozstać z tego co mówisz więc... - Powiedział Muś, który za razem się pożegnał. - Ok to idź, jak musisz a my poszukamy trzeciego członka. - Powiedziała, i też pożegnała się Annabeth. - To część! Jeszcze się spotkamy! - Wykrzyczał Raixo, który nie był aż tak tego taki pewny. - *Po jakieś 30 min. Raixo wraca tam gdzie się rozstali, przy okazji zaczął padać Śnieg* - Hę? Co? Nie ma ich tu, ani nigdzie w okolicy? Jak to? - Powiedział sam do siebie trochę przestraszony Raixo, który musiał być sam... Hahahaha! I teraz co zrobisz ziemianinie? Twoi przyjaciele cię zostawili! Ha! - Wykrzycał Zeus, który czekał co teraz zrobi Raixo. Hmmm... Coś mi się tu niepodoba - Powiedział Posejdon, który myślał, że Zeus coś knuje... 'To be Continued. ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Slugterra Kategoria:Opowiadania